Acidic polysaccharides are known to show diverse forms of physiological activity such as an effect in impeding coagulation of the blood, an effect in controlling the activity of cell proliferation factors, an effect in hindering the adhesion of viruses to cells, an anti-inflammatory effect, an immunological activating effect, an anti-cancer effect, a hemostatic effect and the like, and these compounds may be expected to have various effects as active ingredients in drugs and cosmetics. However, the use of such compounds in preparations for external use is rare, and the effects of these compounds in the case of such use are insufficient. As examples of cosmetic preparations, a pore shrinking agent containing a sulfated polysaccharide as an active ingredient, and a cosmetic preparation for suppressing the prominence of pores that contains this pore shrinking agent, have been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-169322; however, the effects of these preparations are insufficient.
In regard to hair-growing agents, for example, a hair-nurturing agent containing a de-cationized acidic polysaccharide obtained from an acidic polysaccharide as an active ingredient is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2583812. However, the effect of this agent is insufficient, and since the metal cations of the acidic polysaccharide are converted into hydrogen ions using a cationic ion exchange resin in the manufacturing process, the amount of the agent that can be manufactured is limited, and considerable time and expense are required in order to manufacture this agent.
In light of such conditions, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acidic polysaccharide composition for external use which is easy to manufacture, and which has stronger cosmetic effects, hair-growing effect or therapeutic effect than other novel or universally known compositions.